Stupid Girls
by Blinking Pigs
Summary: Bella, Rose y Alice son tres amigas completamente idiotas y superficiales. Las tres serán sometidas a situaciones divertidas y difíciles  para gente como ellas  en la cuidad de Beverly Hills. Pocos capítulos, historia corta. -Bastante estúpida-
1. ¿Dónde está Tinkerbell? PARTE I

_Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por nadie más que Stephanie Meyer. Esta...cosa, es mía._

_Bueno, primero que nada, esta historia es muy estúpida. Se trata de tres amigas (Bella, Rosalie, Alice...) que son unas estúpidas sin cerebro alguno._ _Bien. Léanla por ustedes mismos y, lo más importante; rían._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo uno**

**¿Dónde está Tinkerbell? Parte I**

**C**on un cepillo en su boca e inclinada sobre el inodoro, Bella comenzó a hacer arcadas.

"Hay, dios mío chicas, en total tengo mas de trecientas calorías"

"Eso no es sexy… no" comentó Rosalie peinando su rubio cabello hacia atrás

"¡Quiero ser delgada con un palo!" Gritó Bella entre vómitos.

Luego de esto, limpió su boca, y arregló sus tetas bajo su corpiño rosa. Levantó su minifalda, dejando ver un poco mas de sus delgadas piernas, teñidas de un color algo anaranjado.

"¡Si sigues haciendo eso, ese chico te volverá a llamar!" sonrió Alice, mientras acariciaba su chihuahua blanco, Candy.

Alice era la única que se mantenía _algo _natural. Es decir, no se había hecho mas de una cirugía, su bronceado era genuino y su cabello no estaba teñido de un rubio platinado, al contrario de sus amigas.

El teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar con _Three_de _Britney Spears._

"¿Hola?" contestó con voz nasal, mientras masticaba un chicle con la boca abierta.

"¿Bells?" habló otra voz nasal por el altavoz. "Soy Lauren, necesito tu ayuda ¡Ya!"

"¡Hay! ¿Qué te pasó, amiga?" preguntó con falso interés.

"¡Necesito que cuides de Tinkerbell!" Lauren le había puesto el mismo nombre que Paris Hilton a su mascota. "Voy a salir con _ya sabes quien _a _ya sabes dónde_" emitió una risita idiota.

"¡Oh! Seguro" respondió fingiendo entender.

"¡Bien! Gracias, Bells, te debo una ¡Eres la mejor!"Gritó con júbilo. "¿Sabes dónde queda mi casa?"

"Sí, como sea, ¡Adiós, Laury! ¡Te quiero!" cortó sin más. Miró el teléfono con una mueca idiota de asco.

"La gorda perra de Lauren quiere que cuide de su perro" habló con desprecio

"¡Ash! ¡Es tan sosa! O sea, ¿Cuidar a su perrito? ¿Quién se piensa que eres?" dijo Rosalie, mirándose al espejo y levantando su apretada remera y dejando ver su delgadísimo y casi anoréxico estómago.

"Eso digo" Bella rodó los ojos.

"¡Oh, vamos, chicas!, creo que Candy necesita conocer a otros perritos… o algo de eso que hacen las mascotas" puso cara pensativa, poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón. "¡A demás, podemos bebernos su alcohol y tomarnos sus pastillas!" Comenzó a dar saltitos y dar aplausos como una niña.

"¡Y dar una fiesta en su casa! Si algo se rompe, es de ella…" Bella hizo una mueca de dolor "Hay, creo que me duele el cerebro"

"Dicen que si piensas mucho, esas cosas pasan" Rosalie imitó su mueca y se masajeó las sienes. Alice también.

"Dolor" gimió la duende.

El resto del día pasó como todos, haciendo cosas estúpidas en _Beverly Hills_, con amigas estúpidas y pensamientos estúpidos.

Las tres amigas salían de su sesión de bronceado artificial. Ya era de noche entonces, así que decidieron dirigirse a la casa de Lauren.

"En ves de hacer una fiesta, llamemos a los chicos de hoy" dijo Alice poniéndose sus enormes lentes de sol sobre su cabeza.

Rosalie manejaba haciendo _zigzag_ mientras se maquillaba, mirándose en el espejo retrovisor.

"¡Buena idea!" gritó.

"¡Déjame manejar a mí, perra!" Bella se puso en cuatro patas sobre su asiento, tironeando el volante.

Los autos tocaban bocina. Unos por la terrible conducción, otros por el trasero de Bella y…algunos por los dos.

"¡Haaay! ¡Me pinté fuera de la boca!" Se quejaba Rosalie

"Déjame…manejar…"mascullaba Bella intentando quitar Rosalie del volante

Un movimiento de Bells hizo que el lápiz labial color rosa de su amiga se partiera en dos contra su boca.

"¡LO ROMPISTE!" Gritó con toda su furia, poniendo sus manos en el cabello de Bella y comenzando a tironear de él. "¡PERRA SUCIA! ¡ERA DE EDICIÓN LIMITADA!" Golpeó su rostro.

El auto continuaba haciendo _zigzag _en la calle, fuera de control.

Bella arañó el rostro de Rosalie con sus uñas excesivamente largas.

"¡Argg! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!" de dio un puñetazo.

El convertible chocó contra un bote de basura.

Las tres amigas se sobresaltaron y asomaron sus cabezas, para ver el desastre.

"¡Bien, llegamos a lo de Lauren!" gritó emocionada Alice, y salió del coche con su bolso y su chihuahua.

Rosalie y Bella se miraron, encogieron sus hombros y se bajaron del auto, como si no hubiera pasado nada. No las culpen, les falta cerebro a estas idiotas. Si las tuviera en frente las agarraría del pelo y arrancaría sus putas extensiones, luego apretaría sus cuellos…ejém, eh… bueno, perdón. Sigo con lo mío.

La mansión era enorme, llena de lujos y toda esa mierda. Las chicas de dirigieron miradas emocionadas y comenzaron a correr por todo el lugar como desequilibradas.

"¡La puta de Lauren sí que vive con estilo!" exclamó Rosalie, sacando unas botellas de Vodka de la despensa.

"¿Dónde está Tinkerbell?" preguntó Alice, dejando su perrito en uno de los sillones. "¡Tinkerbell! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Oh, chicas, no responde!" gimió de frustración.

"¡Ash, Alice, que tonta eres! ¡Todos saben que los perros no hablan en nuestro idioma!" Rodó los ojos Bella "Hablan en chino mandarín, o algo así"

"Idiota" Rosalie le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza "hablan en perrunín" dijo con un tono que lo dejaba obvio hasta para un niño de cinco años.

"Ah, si" masculló Bella, frotándose donde su amiga la había golpeado, con rostro confundido.

Un par de ladridos las hizo dar un respingo. Candy olisqueaba un armario.

"¿Qué hay ahí, Candy?" Preguntó Alice, con el tono de voz que uno pone cuando le habla a un bebé. "¿Qué pasa?"

El armario comenzó a moverse como si tuviera alguien dentro.

"¡Ahhhh!" chillaron las chicas, y comenzaron a dar vueltas como gallinas descabezadas. De un momento a otro pararon y se abrazaron, mirando el armario y acercándose a él con precaución.

"Creo que tiene algo…" el temor en la voz de Bella era notorio.

"Normalmente los armarios no se mueven solos…creo" dijo Alice haciendo una mueca. "Me duele el cerebro, chicas"

Sus amigas la ignoraron.

El armario se movió con mas fuerza y… ¿Ladró?

"¡Ladra! ¡Ladra!" chilló Rosalie "Tengo miedo" murmuró.

"¡Candy!" vociferó la duende. Su perro ladró en dirección al armario "¡Ábrelo!"

Nada.

"¡Que lo abras! Oh, chicas, ¿Cómo se dice _abre el puto armario de una puta vez_ en chino mandarín?"

"¡PERRUNÍN"! Corrigió Rosalie golpeándola en la frente.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahora me duele más el cerebro!" chilló

Bella se acercó con lentitud al armario, con un brazo delante para protegerse.

"¡No, Bella!" gritaron sus amigas "¡Aléjate de ahí!"

Bella abrió las puertas del mueble de un tirón, y un perro de raza Yorkshire saltó sobre ella, mordiendo su pecho derecho.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Sáquenmelo, sáquenmelo!" comenzó a girar con el animal colgando.

Sus amigas se agarraron la cabeza y comenzaron a correr en círculos y gritar.

"¡Mis implantes, me duelen!" chilló. "¡Suéltame, perro!" comenzó a golpearlo.

El perro dejó de morderla y calló en el suelo sin lastimarse, para luego salir corriendo.

"¡TRAS ÉL!" chilló Bella señalándolo.

Las tres amigas corrieron al perro por las escaleras, hasta llegar a una parte que se dividía en tres pasillos.

Y como era de esperar, cada una tomó uno diferente.

**Rosalie POV**

**¡**Ash, esto era lo más frustrante y molesto que me había pasado desde que vi Shrek e intenté comprender que rayos estaba pasando! Primero los dolores de cabeza cada vez que hacia el intento de anali…anali…eso, y luego…eh…creo que me perdí.

A ver, en dónde iba… ¡Ah, sí! Esto es una mierda, odio correr, sudo mucho y me hace temer por mis operaciones, o sea, es como que mis pechos rebotan fuera de su lugar, y siento que van a salir disparados de su lugar y van a rodar…¡Asco!

Después está mi cabello, _hello_, eso es obvio, es muy delicado y se despeina, no me malinterpreten, no soy una estúpida que solo se preocupa por su…hay, me duele el cerebro.

Mientras corría por el pasillo, se me ocurrió una idea de lo más genial.

"¡Guau!" Comencé a ladrar. O sea, hablar en perrunín era lo más inteligente que se me había ocurrido en el día, y eso que había pensado mucho.

Apuesto que a las perras que tengo por amigas no se les ocurrió ¡Ja, já!

"Guaaaaau, guau" luego de varios intentos abandoné, tal vez sería que no me entendía por mi acento.

También podía intentar otras cosas, así que comencé a tratar de pensar.

Como resultado, solo obtuve la peor jaqueca de mi vida ¡Apuesto que hasta a Alberto Geinstein también le pasaba lo mismo! ¡O a Melonardo Davinchi! Pensar es una actividad difícil para todos, por eso nunca me preocupo mucho por los dolores.

Ahí recordé una conversación que había tenido con una amiga, Jessica, hace unos días.

_"¡Quince porciento de descuento en __Dolce&Gabbana! ¡Ataqueeeen!"_

Ah no, esa no era. Creo que esta sí.

"_El otro día sentí una voz en mi cabeza que me hablaba de cosas, fue extraño" murmuró rascándose el cráneo._

"_¡Se llaman pensamientos, imbécil!" gritó su hermana desde la sala de estar._

"_¿Qué? No, yo creo que era otra cosa. El otro día estaba mirando en la televisión un show en el que hablaban de algo llamado telepatía. Es como que te hablan con la mente, no entendí muy bien. Son cosas para intelectuales…"_

"_¡Estaban dando Bob Esponja, idiota!" volvió a gritar su hermana._

En mi defensa, creo que Bob Esponja es difícil de entender.

Bueno, no me quiero ir por las ramas. La cosa es que el recuerdo encendió una lamparita en mi cabeza, o algo así.

¿Los perros entenderían telepatía?

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a hablar en mi cabeza.

_Rosalie llamando a perro, ¿Me oyes?_

Nada.

_¿Tinkerbell?_

…

_¡ESCUCHAME PERRO DE MIERDA, SI NO TE APARECES EN ESTE MOMENTO POR A AGARRAR TU MALDITO RABO Y LO VOY A CORTAR EL MIL PUTOS PEDAZOS, PARA LUEGO AGARRAR TU PELOTAS Y METERLAS EN EL TRITURADOR DE BASURA!_

Nada.

Solo un dolor agudo de cabeza.

Tomé mi rostro entre mis manos y me recosté contra la pared. ¡Era tan frustrante no servir para nada! Me consideraba _la inteligente _del grupo, no podía fallar. No esta vez.

Con decisión, caminé a paso fuerte por el pasillo hasta toparme con una puerta entreabierta.

_¡Bingo!_

Con cuidado, empujé la puerta hasta abrirla completamente. Frente a mí, una cama enorme reposaba en la mitad de un dormitorio.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Oh, Lauren, ¿Vuelves a la cama?" un hombre se asomó por entre la sábanas.

"Te extrañamos" salió una mujer del otro extremo.

"Todos…" otra mujer se incorporó.

"¡Ven aquí!" pidió otro tipo saliendo del armario.

"Si…Lauren…esa soy yo…" sin decir más, me avalancé sobre la cama.

* * *

_¡Wiii! Primer capítulo completo ¿Les gustó? Jajaja, ya sé que soy una pelotuda. No me lo tienen que repetir._

_El siguiente cap es una mezcla entre Bella y Alice POV. Prometo risas._

_¡Ah, sí! Si se rieron, y quieren reírse todavía más, denle una visita a mi otra historia "**Conociendo al Yeti**". Es cien por ciento loca e idiota._

_Mordiscos!_

_She-is-a-cullen_


	2. ¿Dónde está Tinkerbell? PARTE II

_Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephanie Meyer... y High School Musical... y Saw... y todo eso. Pero esta locura de historia ¡es mía!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo dos**

**¿Dónde está Tinkerbell? PARTE II**

**Alice POV**

¡Wiii! Esto era tan e-m-o-c-i-o-n-a-n-t-e… ¡Amo las cosas así de divertidas! Je, je.

Y como ningún animal es un reto para Alice Cullen… ¿Por qué no intentarlo? En el mejor caso podía quedármelo ¿A quién le importa la vaca gorda de cincuenta kilos de Lauren Mallory? Mi sueño era tener muchos perritos ¡Veinte perritos! ¡Una granja de perritos! ¡Un mundo de perritos! ¡Perritos! Tan tiernos y chiquitos, tan divertidos, tan… Creo que me fui del tema.

_A ver, Alice. Piensa. Eres la inteligente del grupo…tienes que pensar en algo no tan pensativo para evitar el dolor de… ¡Hay!_, me dije mientras corría por el larguísimo pasillo rojo.

¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de encontrar a Tinkerbell? O podría… _atraerlo _a mí ¡Podía engañarlo! ¡Bingo!

¿Cómo se engaña a un perro como Tinkerbell? Mmm...

_¡Click! Ya lo sé_

Me senté en el piso en cuatro patas y comencé a andar de esta forma.

_¿Qué más hacen los perros…?_

Saqué mi lengua y empecé a jadear y a correr más rápido.

"¡Guau! ¡Wof! ¡Auuuuu!"

Eso me hizo acordar a la canción de Shakira, y tuve un impulso de cantar.

"_¡Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir AUUUUU! Deja que se coma al barrio, antes de irse a dormir ¡Chan!"_

Saqué mi celular y busqué la pista. Hice clic en la canción y comenzó a sonar. Me paré en dos patas y comencé a bailar algo parecido a Thriller. No pregunten por qué.

"_Sigilosa al pasar, sigilosa al pasar, esa Alice es especial, mírala, caminar, caminar_…"

Mi español no era muy fluido, parecía que tenía una papa en la boca, pero continué bailando y cantando hasta que…

Un ladrido interrumpió mi show. Tinkerbell me miraba desafiante en el fondo del pasillo, en donde se dividía en dos partes. Miré al perrito con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me fui acercando con lentitud sin cambiar la expresión de mi rostro, hasta que Tinkerbell puso una carita super tierna.

"Ahhh" sonreí, pestañando con dulzura "¿Quién es el perrito más lindo de Beverly Hills? ¿Quién es?" le hablé como a un bebé.

El animal sacó su pequeña lengüita y se acercó corriendo a mis brazos.

O eso creía en ese momento.

"¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Mis pechos! ¡Asesino!" comencé a golpear mi pecho contra la pared para lograr que Tinkerbell se soltara. Pero solo gruñía.

"¡Suéltate, suéltate!" Agarré un cuadro de la pared y comencé a pegarle con él. Ni se dio cuenta.

Me lancé al piso boca abajo para ver s lo lograba lastimar o algo, pero solo me logré lastimar a mí, porque mientras caía, el perro de mierda salió corriendo hasta donde el pasillo de dividía.

Yo no era de enfurecerme, pero en ese momento la optimista, dulce y divertida Alice quedó guardada en un cajón.

"¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAR!" Grité como una anormal mientras corría hacia él. "¡VOY A FREÍR TUS SESOS, Y ME LOS VOY A COMER!" Corté un pedazo del marco del cuadro para que quedara como un pequeño puñal de madera.

Chillaba como una loca caníbal, agitando el puñal sobre mi cabeza y con el rostro de una verdadera asesina.

Entré a la única habitación al final de uno de los pasillos. Estaba oscura.

"Perrito, perrito, ven con Alice… No te voy a hacer daño" susurraba con voz siniestra.

Silbé bajito para llamarlo.

De pronto las luces se prendieron.

Estaba en el medio de una pequeña habitación sucia y descuidada. Pero lo peor…había sangre en las paredes y… ¡Asco! Un cadáver sin pierna en el suelo, con un serrucho en la mano.

Sentí un golpe en la nuca, y vi todo negro.

Desperté en la misma habitación, no sé cuanto tiempo después.

Tenía un cable pegado a mi cabeza, pero no le presté mucha atención.

Di un respingo al encontrar una pantalla de televisión frente a mí. Se prendió sola, mostrando los conocidos puntos grises que se mueven…o algo así.

La imagen se aclaró y mostró a un tipo con una máscara rara, parecía un muñeco macabro.

"Alice" habló con voz sombría "Quiero jugar un juego"

Abrí los ojos como platos, poniendo cara de terror. Luego sonreí.

"Está bien, juguemos a… ¡Las Charadas!"

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"¿Qué tal…Las cartas?"

"No, no se puede elegir"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por que no es así como funciona"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que…solo escucha"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Por que yo lo digo!"

"Bien…Jesús… eres tan antipático"

"Eh, sí, seguro Alice. Hasta ahora te has dedicado a insultar los vestuarios de la gente y molestarla con que se ve gorda. La sociedad te llamaría _imbécil_, pero yo te llamo una _idiota con retraso mental_"

"Sí, y yo te llamo _cara de payaso deforme y con mal sentido de la moda"_

"¡¿Qué?"

"Luces como si alguien hubiese aplastado patatas cerca de un mimo y le hubiera puesto un traje de segunda mano roto y sucio"

"¡Esto es suficiente!" Saw le dio un golpe a algo que sonó en un estruendo.

"¿Eres algo emo, no es así?"

"¡No, no soy emo!"

"Eres un payaso deforme y con mal sentido de la moda, y emo" canturreé

"Ah…escucha, el dispositivo al que te encuentras conectada es una trampa mortal, está conectado a un cronómetro, si no encuentras la llave a tiempo será mejor que…"

"¿Te refieres a esta llave de por acá?" pregunté, agarrando una llave plateada.

"¿Qué ray… de dónde la sacaste?"

"No lo sé" me encogí de hombros.

"¡Grandioso! Arruinaste completamente el juego"

"Tu juego apesta, juguemos _yahtzee_"

"¡Odio el _yahtzee_!"

"¿_Yenga_?"

"¡NO!"

"¿Te gusta el _backgammon_?"

"¡Oh dios mío! Eres tan molesta, ya no lo soporto. Es todo. ¡Vete de aquí!"

"¿Cómo?"

"Quítate todo y sal por la puerta"

"¿Qué puerta?" pregunté para molestarlo, disimulando una risita.

"¡La tienes enfrente!"

"No la veo…" canturreé.

"¡Puta madre! Espera, ya voy para ahí"

Desapareció de la pantalla y, unos segundos después apareció por la puerta. Medía menos de medio metro y tenía puesto un gracioso trajecito negro y sucio.

"¡Eres tan bajito!" dije entre risas. Tuve que sujetarme la panza.

"¡No soy bajito!"

"Sí lo eres"

"¡No lo soy!"

"Si que lo eres…" canturreé "Un payaso emo, con mal sentido de la moda y bajito"

"¡VETE DE AQUÍ!" Me señaló la puerta.

"Déjame sacarte una foto para ponerla en mi _Twitter_." Pedí mientras sacaba mi celular.

"¡No!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡PORQUE NO!"

"Que mal humor…" murmuré mientras salía por la puerta.

La cerré de un portazo y continué con mi búsqueda.

**Bella POV**

Perro de mierda, idiota, pequeño, molesto y odioso.

¿Por qué tuvo que saltar sobre mí, por qué no en una de mis idiotas amigas? O sea, ¡No!

Caminé con desgano y rabia contenida por el pasillo

Sentí ladridos y aullidos de ambos lados de los pasillos. Rose y Alice debían estar aullando o algo así, ash, que estuidez.

Luego de caminar unos interminables minutos por el pasillo, sentí sonar mi celular.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Bells!"

"Ah, hola Edwin"

"Es Edward"

"Bien…" enrulé un mechón de mi rubio cabello en mi dedo índice.

"¿Haces algo esta noche?"

"Am… estoy cuidando el perro de una puta gorda en una mansión gigante. El animal me salto encima y mordió mi pecho, luego salió corriendo. Ahora lo estamos buscando con Rose y Allie, no tengo contacto con ellas desde hace minutos y las escuché aullar, como en las películas de terror, ¿No lo crees?"

"Eh…sí"

"¿Y tú que haces?"

"Bien…nada…hablamos otro día"

"Ok"

En cuanto cortó, miré el celular con una mueca y continué mi camino.

Escuché unos gritos.

"¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAR! ¡VOY A FREÍR TUS SESOS, Y ME LOS VOY A COMER!"

Abrí los ojos con pánico y me eché a correr ¡Quería conservar mis preciados sesos! Aunque nunca supe lo que eran.

"¡No me maten!" chillé.

Después de correr unos segundos, me topé con una escalera que daba a un sótano.

Salió un tipo de menos de un metro con una máscara de payaso macabro y alcé una ceja. Como solía pasarme, no entendía nada.

"¿Hola?" medio pregunté "¿Tu eres…?"

"Que onda" saludó, y sin decir más, continuó caminando hacia mi derecha, donde se dividía el pasillo en dos.

Era gracioso, tenía puesto un trajecito algo sucio. Y caminaba como un enano. Reí disimuladamente y eché un vistazo bajo la escalera.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

"Entra bajo tu propio riesgo" dijo una voz sombría proveniente de ahí abajo.

"Bien" contesté con indiferencia y entré.

Bajé unos diez escalones, y me encontré en un lugar oscuro. Esperé un segundo.

"¿Sí?"

Las luces se prendieron y me encontré en medio de un gimnasio como los de la secundaria, repleto de adolescentes bailando y cantando con coreografías bastante bien armadas.

"¡High School Musical!" gritó una rubia con una nariz enorme.

"_What time is it?__Summertime!__It's our vacation.__What time is it?__Party time!__That's right, say it loud._" Comenzaron a cantar todos.

La canción era tan mala que tuve que taparme los oídos.

"¡Basta!" grité.

"_What time is it?__Time of our lives. Anticipation.__What time is it?__Summertime!__School's out. Scream and shout._"

Un tipo que estaba bastante bueno se paró frente a mí y comenzó a bailar como gay.

"_Finally summer's here.__Good to be chillin' out.__I'm off the clock. The pressure's off.__Now my girl's what it's all about_."

"¡Paren, paren por favor!"

Una chica de mi edad, con cabello negro y pinta de ñoña se paró al lado del tipo gay que estaba bueno.

"_Ready for some sunshine.__For my heart to take a_…" Le pegué un puñetazo en el medio de la cara y calló de espaldas al piso.

"¡Oh, no, Gabriella!" gritó el gay. Todos dejaron de cantar.

"Ya no la necesitas, cariño. Quédate con migo, y promete que no volverás a cantar"

"Troy Bol…" extendió un brazo en mi dirección.

"No me importa tu nombre. ¿Hay un baño por aquí cerca? Podemos…"

"¿Quién es esta perra?" gritó la rubia de la nariz grande mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

"Sharpay, trata con respeto a…"

"Bella, dulzura. Y te voy a patear tu gordo trasero si me vuelves a faltar el respeto…" me acerqué con violencia hacia ella pero una vieja gorda me agarró por los hombros.

"¡Cállate la boca, puta falsa! ¡Con tu bronceado naranja y tu cabello mal teñido, te voy a explotar los implantes…!" También la agarraron.

Logré soltarme del agarre y le propiné un puñetazo que hasta a mí me dolió.

"¡Mi nariz!" se agarró el lugar y me miró con la boca abierta.

"Ahora va a estar mas grande que antes" me burlé

"Ahhhh" gruñó como una histérica y se tiró sobre mí. Caí de espaldas al piso y comenzó a tironear de mi cabello, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

"¡Pelea de zorras!" gritó alguien, y todos se acercaron a gritar y mirar.

"¡Vamos Sharpy, arráncale las extensiones!" gritó un rubio con más pinta de gay que el anterior.

Entre insultos, puñetazos y tirones de pelo, le arranqué la peluca, dejándola pelada. Se tocó la cabeza con la boca abierta y el seño fruncido.

"Estoy…calva…soy ¡Mi cabello!" chilló lo último. Me reí sin parar y le hice el gesto de "Loser" con mi mano. Me levanté del piso y corrí devuelta a las escaleras.

"¡ESTO NO QUEDA ASÍ…!" la escuché gritar. La ignoré entre risas y llegué arriba.

Caminé sin rumbo por un rato, hasta que encontré una puerta blanca y dorada.

"¡Oh sí, cariño!" se escuchó de adentro.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud y ahí estaba Rosalie en una cama con varias personas…

Jugando a las cartas.

"¿Tienes un cinco?" preguntó mi amiga.

"Nop" respondió un tipo que perfectamente podría hacer un aviso de Calvin Klein.

"¿Rose?" pregunté algo confusa.

"Eh… ¡Ah, Bella!" exclamó al verme "Estábamos jugando a las cartas"

"¿Quiénes son…?"

"¡Ah! El es Riley, aquel es Alec, ella es Heidi y la de allá es Jane" señaló a todos en la habitación.

"¿Por qué están en ropa interior?" pregunté, cautelosa.

"Por que Lauren nos paga para ello…" respondió sin mirarme, el tal Riley "¿Tienes un siete?"

"Se…" Rosalie mostró la carta.

"¿Dónde está Alice?"

"Yo que sé" respondió Rosalie sin prestarme atención.

"¿Y por qué…?"

"Cierra el pico" dijo la tal Heidi. "Alguien tiene un…"

"No entiendo nada."

"CALLATE" dijeron todos al unísono.

"¡Me callo, me callo!"

"¡¿Hay alguien?" escuchamos la voz de Alice fuera de la habitación.

"¡Allie!" me giré para abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba.

"¡No sabes lo que me pasó!" dijo entre risas. Cerré la puerta. En seguida, unos portazos se hicieron oír.

"¡ABRAN LA PUTA PUERTA!" se oyeron varias voces.

Alice abrió y ahí estaba Sharpay, con todos sus amiguitos de High School no-se-qué atrás.

"Dije que pagarías" levantó una bazooka.

"¡Hey, que mierda te pasa!" Rose se levantó de la cama y sacó una bazooka más grande de debajo de ella.

Todo el mundo entró en la habitación y empezó a discutir, y entre gritos y algunos golpes, se abrió la puerta.

Apareció el tipo bajito que había visto hoy.

"¡Eh, hola!" gritó Alice, sacudiendo sus brazos sobre la cabeza.

"Mierda" masculló el tipo.

"¡ES EL DE SAW!" Gritó alguien.

Todo el mundo comenzó a chillar y correr.

"NO-SOY-EL-DE…" comenzó a decir, pero Rosalie le disparó un bazookaso. ¡Ash! No sé como nadie salió herido, nada tiene lógica en esta vida.

"Ahh…No era el de SAW" dijo con un suspiro el mismo de antes "Era Tinkerbell con un trajecito"

Todos se giraron para asesinarlo con la mirada. Chasqueó la lengua.

"Era un perro genéticamente creado para matar y descuartizar…"

Alguien le pegó un bazookaso a este también.

"¿Por qué lo…?" le pregunté a Rose.

"Me caía mal" se encogió de hombros.

_**Horas después**_

Alice tiró de la cadena del inodoro, el cual se trabó.

"¡Oh, debimos saber que el perro era más grande que el caño!" me quejé

"¿Algunas palabras para Tinkerbell?" preguntó Rose.

"Eh…sí. Tinkerbell… era un perro genéticamente creado para matar, que nos mordió…"me señalé a mí y a Alice "nos sometió a pruebas sombrías…" volví a señalar a mi amiga

"No me sometió a pruebas sombrías" frunció en seño.

"¿Te dijo que quería jugar un juego?"

"Sí"

"¿Te conectó a un aparato mortal?"

"Ajá"

"Entonces así fue" me giré devuelta al inodoro.

"Hasta nunca, Tinkerbell" tiré de la cadena y esta vez no se tapó.

"¿Qué le diremos a Lauren?"

"Que se joda Lauren"

"Eso pensé" murmuró Alice

Las tres suspiramos.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Rosalie.

"No lo sé…" murmuré.

"¡Al centro comercial!" gritó Alice, y sin más, salimos disparadas por la puerta.

* * *

Jajajaja. no saben como me reí haciendo el capítulo, espero que ustedes lo mismo leyendolo.

Dios, ya subí el cap ¡Dos días seguidos!

Eso es un récord.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algo para aportar el siguiente cáp?

¡Todo vale!

MORDISCOS!

She-is-a-cullen


	3. Peripecia en el centro comercial

Los personajes son de S.M, a excepción del tipo de _300, Pink _y la cajera. Ya vas a ver de lo que te hablo... si tenés ganas de ir al baño, debías haber ido antes... guarda que empieza (¡Ah, pero también le copias a _Alejo y Valentina, _me indigné, chau!)

Bueno, perdón, che...

¡Qué perdon! ¡Andá!

¿Con quién estoy discutiendo?

Con vos misma, banana.

Ah...

* * *

"Mmmh, respiren chicas, el aroma a gloria…" Alice daba vueltas en círculos.

"¿Olor a centro comercial?" preguntó Rosalie.

"No es solo olor a centro comercial…es…"aspiró con fuerza "lo que me inspira a vivir día a día..."

"¡Miren, una gran rebaja!" gritó Bella, señalando una tienda.

Alice puso cara de loca cínica y sacó una antorcha encendida de su bolso, y un gorro de vikingo.

"¡Ataqueeeeeeeen!" gritó con una voz demasiado grave como para ser la de ella.

Rosalie levantó del piso una lanza y un escudo romano, y el tipo de la película _300_ apareció detrás de ella.

"Esto…es… ¡Espartaaaa!"

***Sonido de cuando uno apaga un reproductor de música***

Todo queda en pausa, menos el tipo de _300_

**-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Hey, tú, el tipo de los abdominales y la barba con pinta de guerrero espartano, ¿Quién te llamó?-**

"**¿Eh, yo? Soy solo un actor"**

**-¿Y qué mierda haces aquí?**

"**Eh…yo…" **comienza a llorar **"¡Quiero ser parte de algo! ¡No quiero ser excluido de la sociedad!"**

**-Lo siento amigo, eres un leproso social. Ve a hacerte follar a máquina y deja mi historia a la cuenta de uno…**

"**¡Dame una oportunidad, lo aré bien…!"**

**-…DOS…-**

"**Por favor…"**

**-…y…- **la autora levanta un arma con forma de pistola de agua.

"**¡No, el transformador no!"**

**-¡TRES!- **lo apunta con el arma y lo transforma en…un pañal sucio.

**-Vamos, Lucas, hazte cargo de él-**

Entra un conserje viejo y lo mete en una bolsa de basura.

**-Gracias, Lucas. Dios, necesito un porro…-**

Diez minutos después.

**-¡Ahhhhhhhh jajajajajajajaja!, estoy flotando, jajajajaja, ahh…**

Todo vuelve a moverse.

"¡Ehhhh!" gritaron todas las chicas del centro comercial.

Una gran pelea de desató dentro de la tienda de las rebajas.

Piñas, disparos, sandías, tomates, lanzas, fuego, bombas nucleares…la tienda era un caos.

De pronto el local explota a lo _Duro de matar_ y salen todos volando.

Pero solo el local, eh, todo el resto del lugar queda intacto.

Alice busca entre los cadáveres y le quita una blusa morada a un cuerpo sin vida.

"¡Lo encontré!" corrió hacia el único cajero automático, y movió la mano casi sin vida de la cajera para pasar su tarjeta.

"A…ayuda" murmuró con dificultad la cajera.

"Shh, eres solo una cajera de una tienda de ropa. Estabas predestinada a esto desde que naciste"

"Debí…hacerle…caso…a las cartas del tarot…" murmuró, sacó la lengua y sus ojos se trasformaron en crucecitas.

Alice se acercó para ver la carta y vio un dibujo de una explosión de ropa y arriba decía _Vas a morir, cajera, muajaja_

"¡Hey, Alice, vamos a comer algo!" gritó Rosalie.

"¡Sí, esperen!"

A Alice le había dado lástima la cajera y la subió sobre sus hombros, sin vida.

"Bien…" se acercó para ver su nombre en el uniforme "…Anna, vas a ser una de nosotras de ahora en adelante ¡Sí!"

Anna no respondió.

**-Oh, no, esperen, esperen. Alice, ¿Sabes que Anna está muerta?, ¿No?**

"No, solo está en una siesta de belleza."

**-Tiene cruces en los ojos.**

"Es efecto de la nicotina"

**- ¿Eh? Ignoraré eso. Está pálida, con un tono verdoso y tiene moscas alrededor.**

"Necesita un baño…"

**-No respira.**

"¡Basta! Estás celosa porque no eres un personaje de la historia ¿Eh?"

**-¡No estoy celosa!**

"Si lo estás…"

**-¡No! She-is-a-cullen jamás está celosa.**

"Si tu lo dices…"

**-¡Mamá! ¿Es verdad que no estoy celosa?**

Llega la mamá de la autora.

-¡Yo que mierda voy a saber! Maldita adolescente que lo único que hace es rascarse el trasero todo el día, ¡Estúpida!

Comienza a pegarle con la escoba.

**-¡Eh, hay, auch! ¡Mamá, auch!**

- Adiós, me voy al bar. No me esperen.

**-¡Adiós, mamá! ¡Te quier…!**- la madre de la autora le tira la escoba por la cabeza

Las chicas…y Anna…caminaban –a excepción de Anna, que iba en el hombro de Alice- hacia la plaza de comidas.

"Bien, Anna. Siéntate ahí y no te muevas" la enana la sentó en una silla y la mujer calló a un costado.

"Dios, debe ser un sueño muy profundo" murmuró.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí si nosotras no comemos?" preguntó Bella.

"Dah, es obvio" Rosalie hablaba como quien le habla a un niño de tres años "si no después no tendremos _qué _vomitar, tss"

"¡Ah, verdad!"

"¿Dónde está Candy?" preguntó Alice.

"Se lo dí a cuidar a un tipo con una pinta rara. Tenía los ojos dorados y piel pálida. Parecía mirar mucho a Candy, hasta se relamía los labios. Pensé que sería una buena idea…"

"¿¡Tenía los ojos achinados!" preguntó histérica Alice.

"No lo sé…"

"¡Oh, dios! ¡Le diste a Candy a uno de esos chinos que comen perros! ¡Noooo!"

"Santa mierda, Allie, te compraré un perro nuevo…"

"¡No! ¡Candy era especial!... ¡Tantos recuerdos, tanto vivido con él…!

***Suena una música de guitarra como las que ponen en las películas cuando alguien recuerda algo, y a continuación muchas fotos de Alice y Candy esquiando, escalando, tomando sol en la playa, pisando la luna, volando en un globo aerostático, buceando, borrachos en la calle***

"¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo!"

"¿Se dan cuenta que siempre terminamos buscando un perro?"

"No" respondieron Rosalie y Alice al unísono.

"Ah, entonces me quedo tranquila, porque yo tampoco"

"¡Hey, Anna! ¿Vienes?" preguntó Alice. "¿Qué? ¿Qué prefieres estar aquí y comer algo? ¿Qué nos guardarás comida? ¡Gracias!"

Rosalie y Bella se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

En ese momento comienza a sonar _So What _de_ Pink._

La cantante aparece y comienza a romper cosas al estilo de su video_._

Unos guardias de seguridad la toman de los brazos, luego de que golpeara a una anciana en la cara.

"¡Eh, tranquilos chicos, era solo mi entrada!" bufó Pink.

Los guardias la miraron desconfiados detrás de sus anteojos y la soltaron.

Ella se sacude y mira a nuestras protagonistas.

"¡Con ustedes quería hablar!"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron.

"¡Están usando el título de una de mis canciones como nombre del fanfic, hijas de puta! ¡A demás, el primer puto diálogo, en el que Bella vomita y dice que quiere ser flaca como un palo también es de mi canción! ¡Impostoras de mierda, les voy a romper la cabeza!" saca una granada de su bolsillo.

"¡No, no! ¡Espera! Es todo idea de She-is-a-cullen, ella es la autora." Dijo la chupa medias de Rosalie.

"¡No me digas chupa medias!"

**-Lo eres. Y cállate o te corto el cabello en el fic.**

"¡Nooo!"

**-¡Sí!- **la autora se prepara para escribir la escena de la calvicie de Rosalie…

"¡Perdón, perdón!"

**-Ajá, así me gusta.**

"¡Hey, ustedes!" gritó Pink "¡Cambien el nombre del fic o las denuncio por plagio!"

**-Si, seguro.**

Una nave extraterrestre aparece para llevarse a la cantante. Ella empieza a flotar hacia arriba en una luz verde, pero no contó con el techo de vidrio, así que se golpea y cae inconciente al suelo.

**-Ups, lo siento Pink.**

"Llamen a una ambulancia…" dijo con voz apagada.

**-¡Golpéenla, fans de Twilight!**

Una horda de gente con remeras del libro viene y comienza a patear el cuerpo de Pink en el suelo.

**-Me caías bien, Pink. Pero tú lo pediste… ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Cuándo despiertes me das un autógrafo?**

"Dolor… auch… ¡No!"

**-¡Golpéenla mas fuerte!**

Y ya saben el resto, así que prosigamos con lo nuestro.

"Bien, Rosalie, ¿Dónde estaba el tipo al que le diste a Candy?"

"Estaba fuera del centro comercial…en una casa"

Salen del centro comercial y justo en frente hay una mansión que dice:

_Mansión Cullen, hogar de los chupasangres._

"No…esa no debe ser…" murmuró Bella.

"¿Y si vamos por las dudas?"

"Bien"

Las tres cruzaron y tocaron el timbre, que sonó con la música de _Archivos x_.

Al segundo, un rubio que estaba bien bueno abrió la puerta. Tenía puesta una servilleta con sangre en el cuello de su sweater.

"¿Se les ofrece algo?"

"Dios, que voz tan sexy" dijo Bella.

"Gracias, linda" guiñó el rubio. "Soy Carlisle" tomó la mano de Bella y la besó.

Apareció una mujer y tomó a Carlisle de la oreja.

"Esme, la esposa de Carlisle" se presentó entre dientes.

"Es un nombre raro. ¿Se pronuncia Carlweasl, Carlisle, Carlaisel, Carlaiel…?" preguntó Alice

"¡Yo qué se!" respondió Esme.

"Que mal genio"

"¿Qué se les ofrece?"

"Estábamos buscando a…" de pronto Rosalie se asoma un poco por la puerta y ve a Candy sobre una mesa con una manzana en la boca.

"¡Ahí está!"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" preguntó Esme haciéndose la desorientada.

"¡Devuélvannos a nuestro perro! ¡Mas les vale que esté vivo!"

"¡Y lo está! Me gusta la sangre frescaaaa, muajaja!" Esme se relamió los labios con cara de loca.

"¡Vas a pagar!" gritó Alice, y se le lanzó encima a Esme.


	4. Menú del día: Perro miniatura

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer bla bla bla bla... ya saben_**

* * *

**_Capítulo Cuatro_**

**__****_Menú del día: Perro miniatura_**  


Estaba esperando ansiosamente la hora en la que me deleitaría con la sangrienta delicia culinaria que nos esperaba a mí y a mis hermanos en la sala. Las agujas del reloj se movían lentamente…

Oh, santo cielo. ¿Por qué pasa tan lento el tiempo para un vampiro? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué la vida me castiga de esta forma? Quiero morir… ¡Vampiros y la re p…!

"Edward" Susurró Emmet, mi hermano "Ya te estás poniendo rojo y tus ojos se tiñen de negro. ¿Otra vez pensando en lo terriblemente mierda que es tu pobre e infeliz existencia?" chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar en forma de desaprobación y me dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

El problema de Emmet, es que no puede evitar ser irritante, lo hace sin darse cuenta. "Pobre, pobre Edwardcillo… Ya morirás algún día… ¡Ups! Es cierto, los vampiros somos inmortales… bueno, por lo menos tienes pareja para compartir el tiemp…" cesó de hablar cuando negué con la cabeza

"Oh. Comprendo, entiendo el punto… Estás solo, triste y solitario… _Forever Alone_, ¿no es cierto? Jo, eso sí que es jodido ¿Sigues siendo virgen? Eso sería extremo…"

La mire a los ojos, amenazante

"Nooooo, ¿Me estás jodiendo?" soltó una carcajada "Ohhh, es como en la película, solo que el tipo tenía cuarenta y tu tienes… ¿Ciento siete?" comenzó a reir, pero al ver mi cara de asesino comenzó a ponerse serio. "Oh, Eddie, lo siento, sabes que no fue mi intención" se golpeó en la frente "Soy un idiota. Es más, como disculpa, ¿Qué tal si te vas de putas? Yo pago. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro" guiñó un ojo y me dio un codazo juguetón "Ya sabes…"

"Emmett" dije calmadamente, aunque estaba que explotaba de la furia "Vete-a-la-mierda. Hazte-follar-por-el-culo-por-quinientos-camioneros-con-gonorrea"

Abrió los ojos como platos, nunca en mi vida le había dicho semejante insulto.

"¿Qué… qué es gonorrea?" preguntó, atónito y embobado.

"Lo que tienes en el culo, ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!" Grité enfadado.

Emmett desapareció sin dejar rastro. Suspiré pesadamente… ¿Y en qué estaba antes de todo esto? Ah, sí, mi terrible existencia, oh no, el perro miniatura que estábamos por almorzarnos. Si… los perros miniatura. Son los mejores.

Ah, sí, voy a aclararte esa duda. No, no somos chinos de esos que comen perros. Somos vampiros vegetarianos. Sip. Esa es la cara que ponen todos. No te preocupes, no me ofendo, no eres el primero. ¿Que por qué no consumimos sangre humana? Já, porque… eh… no queremos… ¿Matar gente? Oh, no me digas que eres uno de esos ambientalistas de _Green Peace_ que están con los derechos de los animales y todo eso… escucha, de alguna forma tengo que sobrevivir ¿Sabes? No puedo alimentarme de la sangre de los vegetales porque… ¡Maldita sea, no tienen!

Ah. No lo eres. Bueno, sigo con lo mío, mis actividades favoritas son…

"¡Devuélvannos a nuestro perro! ¡Mas les vale que esté vivo!" Gritó una voz desconocida para mí desde la sala.

"¡Y lo está! Me gusta la sangre frescaaaa, muajaja!" Gritó Esme, mi _madre_. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

"¡Vas a pagar!" Gritó otra voz chillona, seguido por un golpe y un grito. Bajé rápidamente para ver la situación.

Tres chicas, bronceadas, delgadas, maquilladas y vestidas como zorras se encontraban en la sala intentando golpear a Esme, que se encontraba inmóvil mirándolas con expresión divertida.

"Oh, esto es frustrante, ¿Por qué no se mueve?" se quejó una rubia teñida con expresión de asco.

"No lo sé, osea, es como de piedra o algo así" respondió otra rubia de rostro confuso.

"Idiotas" murmuró Esme "Escuhen" dijo lentamente, se notaba que las chicas no eran muy brillantes y se les debía hablar con claridad y sumo cuidado "Corran. Corran L-E-J-O-S si no quieren salir lastimadas"

"¡¿Pero y Candy?" preguntó angustiada una enana de voz irritante, mientras miraba al perro miniatura.

"Almuerzo" dije con una sonrisa.

En ese momento las idiotas se percataron de mi presencia. La _Rubia Dos _me miró con reconocimiento.

"¡Edward! ¡El tipo raro del parque que cazaba pájaros y les sacaba ketchup para chuparlos!" sonrió. _Sí… ketchup._

Oh dios. Sabía quien era. Si mi memoria vampirística supersónica megaincreíble no fallaba, esta guarra se llamaba Bella. ¡Oh dios! Era a la que había llamado Jasper haciéndose pasar por mí para que viniera a sacarme la vigini… nada.

"Oh, Bella. Que agradable sorpresa" sonreí falsamente.

"¡Vaya! Como estás… y no es pregunta, ¡Guapetón!" me piropeó la otra rubia.

"¡Rosalie, eres una perra!" la retó Bella

"Ohh, no" la miró ésta enojada "No me digas perra, sucia"

"¿Ah, no? ¡Perra sucia!"

"¡Sucia tú! ¡Edgardo no es tuyo!"

"Edward…" corregí tímidamente, ya que se estaba armando un ambiente algo espeso.

"¡Edward, Edgardo, Jacinto, Pepito! ¡Es todo lo mismo! ¡La cuestión es…!" miró con reto a Bella "Que ésta vaca gorda sin estilo me está insultando"

Su amiga la miró anonadada, luego enfadada.

"¡TENGO ESTILO!" Gritó, tirándosele encima.

"¡Pelea de zorras, pelea de zorras!" Comenzó a gritar todo el mundo.

***Ohhhh, esperen, esperen. ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Se están saliendo del guión o qué?**

"¡Ella empezó, She-is-a-cullen!"

**¡No me importa quien mierda empezó primero, Bella! ¡El tiempo es dinero y el dinero hace la felicidad, idiotas!"**

"El dinero no hace la felicidad"

**Ok, ok… lo sé Carlisle, pero... tampoco me molestaría llorar en mi Ferrari. Bueno, el punto es que se salieron del maldito guión. Se supone que ahora deberían enamorarse, casarse, tener hijitos vampiros deformes híbridos y vivir juntos toda la eternidad… o hasta el dos mil doce.**

"Eso es cliché. Tú misma odias los clichés. Publicaste un fic de mierda sobre eso. Que por cierto recibió muchos insultos y…"

**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¡cállate maldito idiota desgraciado, voy a freír tus tripas en grasa ovina y se las voy a dar de comer a los puercos!**

"Estás celosa porque… ¿no eres vampira y por eso tampoco super-hermosa como nosotros?"

**¡Chúpame el c…!**

"Con gusto"

**¡Vete a la m…!**

"Ahora voy"

**¡Eres un maldito p…!**

"Sí, claro"

**OK, TÚ TE LO GANASTE CARLISLE…***

_Fin de la interrupción._

"Oigan" dijo extrañado Emmett. "¿Porqué Carlisle está desnudo, cacareando como gallina y tiene cabeza de vaca? ¿Y un tatuaje de Barney en el pecho?"

"No lo sé" dijimos todos al unísono.

"¡A ella le gusta la gasolina, dale mas gasolina!" comenzó a cantar, y de pronto…

"¡Una nave extraterrestre!"

"¡La misma que se llevó a Pink! O intentó llevársela…"

"¡Se lleva a Carlisle!"

"Carlisle llama a casa…" dijo con voz de E.T, y fue abducido al instante.

Un silencio sepulcral dominó la casa. Jasper chasqueó la lengua restándole importancia al asunto.

"Era un personaje de relleno"

"Seeeee" dijimos todos.

"¿En qué estábamos? Ah, sí… ¡DENME A CANDY!" Gritó Alice.

"Nunca" intervino Emmett.

"Ok, ok" habló Rose "Que tal si… Buscamos a otro perro para que coman o lo que sea que hagan con perros, y punto. Todos felices, todos contentos. Y… ¡OH DIOS MIO! Mi cerebro me duele…" se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a tener convulsiones.

"Tiene razón" dijo Esme arrepentida. "¿Para qué pelearnos, si podemos unirnos? Digo… no está tan mal la idea…"

"¡Vampitos e idiotas al poder!" gritó Bella.

"¡Viva!" vociferamos todos.

"Sé un lugar donde puede haber perros…y de los buenos" dije con astucia.

"¿Tienda de mascotas? ¿Un parque? ¿Casa de Paris Hilton?" preguntó Rosalie, recobrando el sentido, aún tirada en el piso.

"No…" hice una pausa para hacerme el interesante, ya que soy idiota…

**Perdón Eddie, no lo pude evitar.**

… "Los bosques de Forks…"

* * *

¡!

¡Si chicos! No morí. Estoy bien, gracias. Bueno, ¿Por dónde empezar? Já. Éste capítulo es una soberana mierda, y no lo considero muy gracioso. ¡HE PERDIDO MI TOQUE MÁGICO! Oh tal vez maduré... NAAAAAAA.

En realidad fue solo para meter a los Cullencitos en la historia... el capítulo que viene se viene con lobitos cachondos. Olviden lo que dije.

Creo que no perdí mi toque mágico. A ver, permítanme decir alguna estupidez al azar para demostrar que no...

_Monos en calzones con ponchos bailando reggaetón con sombreros mexicanos. Vikingos bailando swing. Imagínatelo..._

¡Oh, dios mio. No lo perdí!

Bueno, a otra cosa mariposa. Me he ausentado todo este tiempo porque soy idiota y me llevé 8 materias a examen. Sí. Todas las vacaciones de verano estudiando. Soy un culo con patas. En fin. Después, me enamoré. Oh si. El amor es algo, tan...

MIERDA! LO ODIO! CUPIDO, METETE TUS FLECHAS EN EL CULO.

En fin, no lo pasé muy bien. Fueron unas vacaciones de lo peor. ¿Por qué los hombres son tan... TODOS IGUALES? Vienen, te juran amor, juran ser diferentes... Y UNA MIERDA.

Te cagan igual. Y con una amiga. Já, si, _amiga..._

Se ve que hay algunas mujeres a las que no les alcanza UNA SOLA VERGA. QUIEREN MUCHAS, Y AJENAS.

Ok, me estoy colgando mucho contando así que vuelvo a lo mío.

_klgdfnlgdngldnglndl_

Eso es lo mío, decir pabadas.

EL CAPÍTULO QUE VIENE VA A SER EL MEJOR DE TODA TU PUTA VIDA, FUCK YEAAAAAAAAAAA

Mordiscos, mordiscones, mordisconsitos, BESOS ABRAZOS LOS AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON.

La nueva y mejorada*...

She-is-a-Cullen !

*_desgraciada_


End file.
